Wendy Marvell
Wendy Marvell (originally from Fairy Tail) is an 11-year-old airbender orphan girl who was born with unusually strong Air Chi, causing wind to always blow wherever she goes. However, she also possesses magic powers, and after revealing this to her, Dr. Facilier takes her to study at Hogwarts. Her father is Man With the Red Eye, Vaati, with an unknown mother. Her Negative is Ydnew Llevram, a spacebender who uses her power to stretch her body like a 20-year-old. Nextgen Series Because of his position, Wendy's father was a dangerous and wanted man, and not only wished to protect his daughter from his enemies, he wanted her to know freedom. For that reason, Vaati abandoned Wendy at an orphanage, but because of the wind curse she had inherited, Wendy was forced to run around the world (or at least the U.S.), trying to escape it. But the World Government drew connections between her and her father, therefore she was hunted. In Down in the Negaverse, Wendy is put under an Imperio Curse by Red Eye, who makes Wendy wander into the Negaverse through a mirror that her Negative was beside. Lost and confused, she runs up to Ydnew and asks for help, but is surprised at how similar her appearance is to hers. Unaware of Negatives or their purpose, she thinks Ydnew (who called herself Edola for Wendy's sake) might be related to her, and Ydnew lets Wendy hang with her while the former hangs with her friends - telling Wendy to stay out of the way, though. But Wendy feels like she's in the way and runs off, ending up in Raseac Atnalamid's greenhouse. She helps him water his plants before Ydnew and friends find them. Wendy and Ydnew have some private time as Wendy discusses wanting to have a family, and Ydnew sick of her father's rules, and both parallels relate. Wendy then begs Ydnew to invite her to Christmas dinner, and Ydnew (was forced to) bring all her other friends with her. They go to Ydnew's house as Wendy introduces herself to Blue Eye, then has to chase Nil and Niyus around the house. Wendy slips on a soap in the bathroom and knocks herself out, then Nil and Niyus accidentally throw her into the mirror, back to the Posiverse. Wendy comes to believe it was just a dream, and falls in depression. In Operation: FAIL, Wendy is captured by Professor Bob at Black Acropolis, but rescued by Lee Andrew Grayson. When Lee gets her out of the base, she immediately runs away and steals his S.C.A.M.P.E.R., later crashing it in the Pacific Ocean. But Wendy survives as she runs all the way back to Lee's house, the boy catching her stealing food from his room. When he tries to scream for his mom, Wendy hushes him, frantically apologizing before explaining her story, and her wind curse. Lee later decides to help Wendy with her problem tomorrow, so they meet up at the hill behind the school as Lee suggests Wendy tries to suck in the wind or exhaust her chi, but neither works. When Lee slumps in defeat, saying he was bound to fail in helping her, he decides he'll take her to Sector W so Fybi can help. But Wendy doesn't want to go to W and wants to hang out with Lee. The two speed downtown for a day of fun before returning to the hill. Afterwards, they go for ice cream before they have to go to Sector RZ's treehouse and save it from Ice Cream Men. When both kids are captured, Wendy goes into an Air Fury state, destroying much of the treehouse and forcing the villains to retreat. When she sees Lee injured, she becomes horrified and runs away. That night, she is crying in a field by a countryside road, remembering other times she hurt people with her curse by mistake, and questions why she isn't allowed to make friends. A mysterious figure comes and uses some magic '8' ball to reveal Wendy's lost memories as a child, in which some cloaked wizard killed her parents and made Wendy his Horcrux. The man revealed this wizard was Voldemort, much to Wendy's horror. He explained Voldemort was at Black Acropolis, threatening Professor Bob, so she rushed back to the base to speak with him. When she made it back, it turned out to be just a Voldemort Clone, left there by Eggman, and Bob had her in his trap, for the real Voldemort died 34 years ago. Bob later gives her a dangerous potion that forced Wendy into her Fury Mode so Bob may absorb quick, efficient energy from her body to his Weatherator. But when Wendy proved to be too powerful, she broke free and started fleeing the lab, chased by Lee and Team Failure. Lee tried to speak to her and pull her out of her Fury Mode, but she barely listened and kept fleeing. Professor Bob later catches her with his mobile laboratory, continuing to absorb her energy, but she is eventually saved by Lee and Sector RZ. They then remove the potion from her system using Voldy Clone's magic. Professor Bob then recovers and attempts to kill Wendy himself, but he is knocked out by Madame Rouge. Dr. Facilier then joins her as he reveals to Wendy she is a wizard, and brings her an invitation to Hogwarts. He also reveals he was asked to secretly watch her by Wendy's father, whom apparently made a big name for himself. Before leaving with them, Wendy thanks Lee for their friendship and promises to train her hardest to control her curse. With that, she and the Ice Climbers leave with Facilier and co.. Wendy asks if she is really a Horcrux, to which Facilier replies her dad studied a lot of Dark Arts, but isn't sure. In Legend of the Seven Lights, Wendy runs beside Cheren Uno while he's driving his R.O.A.D.S.T.A.R., exchanging conversation with him before they must part ways. She is a story arc protagonist in the DLC. Appearance Wendy has long ocean-blue hair to her elbows, pointed ears, and blood-red eyes. She once wore a dress with yellow and blue horizontal, wavy stripes, but now wears a forest-green dress with black lines dividing it in diamonds, with three stripes leading into points at the top middle; yellow bottom stripe, light-green middle, and blue top one. She wears brown Greek sandals with little white feathers at their base. Personality Wendy is a very shy and bashful girl who has difficulties talking to people, apologizing for everything she says that seems offensive, even though it was no big deal. She feels bad about messing up people's business with her wind and tries her best to make it stop. Like Sonic, she loves running and becomes much more excited and joyful while running. Powers Wendy is an airbender born with incredible chi, causing wind to always blow wherever she is. If she stays in one place too long, a storm will occur there. She is one of few airbenders born with the power of Sonic Boost, able to run at incredible speeds, and was able to run from one side of the U.S. to the other in hours. It is later revealed Wendy possesses magic abilities, and was taken to Hogwarts to train. Final Smash "I'm going to save you!" Wendy's Final Smash is Revitalization, where she gives CPR to one of her fallen friends and breathes new breath into them, bringing them back to life. Stories She's Appeared In *Operation: FAIL *Down in the Negaverse *Legend of the Seven Lights Trivia * Wendy is the crossover character in the Gameverse with the greatest amount of changes done from her original self, such as her altered surname and physical traits. ** Her current surname, Marvell, while it was hers in the original Fairy Tail, is actually conjectural in the Gameverse until they can reveal her real surname. The surname Marvell was conjectured by Hogwarts wizards, based off a Muggle comic book. **Gamewizard was going to make his own Wendy with white hair, but in the end was more satisfied with using the crossover character she was based from. *Her name "Wendy" is a play on "windy", hinting her wind curse. *Her Sburb Title would be Giver of Breath, because of her airbending and healing. **This contradicts her father, the Thief of Breath, and her Final Smash also does the inverse of his. *Wendy's sudden activation of Air Fury whenever she's in danger is similar to Avatar Aang's transfer to the Avatar State when he's in danger, and both are powerful airbenders. *It's speculated, but Wendy is believed to be a Horcrux of her own father, the source of her wind curse. Category:Crossover Characters Category:Future Kids Category:Females Category:Airbenders Category:Allies Category:Magic Users